Exasperation
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: In Seventh year, Headboy and Girl are forced to attend a ball together. But there's more to it than that, what if the whole school recieves forced dates... ? AU
1. Yesterday's Letters

_**Exasperation**_

**Author:** _Fourmille d'idees_

**Characters/Pairings: **_Pairings to be announced ^.~_

**Rating: **_T; For language_

**Warnings: **_Completly and utterly cliched. AU_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**Summary: **_In seventh year, Head boy and girl are forced to attend a ball together. But theirs more to it then that, what if the whole school must attend with a __**forced **__date? AU(ish)_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Yesterday's letter's_

"I am pleased to announce that we will be holding a ball in June for our fourth years and up." Headmaster Dumbledore began with a rather suspicious smile. Whispers immediately erupted throughout the room of the excited students. This was a pleasant surprise for all of them, as the year had been a pretty bad one.

In fact this year was proving to be one of the worst, starting with when Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been appointed Head boy and girl, all the way down to the upcoming summer when each student would basically have to pick a side for the war.

Ron looked up from his food and around the room in fear, a couple of his fellow Gryffindors sharing the same expression.

"W- what do we need another ball for?"

Harry looked up and answered with a shrug, a slight smile on his face. Hermione on the other hand was quite annoyed. She felt she had a right to know about this beforehand and judging from the look on his face, it seemed the Head boy hadn't known anything earlier either.

"For this particular ball, you will be assigned your partner for the night. Your partner from a different house." More whispers spread throughout the room, this time laced with anger and disbelief.

"Partners?" Ron complained, "What are we, five?"

"From a different house?" Ginny all but squealed in disbelief, her voice a tinge bit higher than intended.

"It might not be all that bad!" Neville tried, only to receive hostile glares and looks of disbelief. He sighed. "Who am I kidding, with my luck, I'll probably get some evil Slytherin!" He moaned into his hands. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Too bad, I was actually kind of excited about the ball…" Harry commented. "Until the whole partner thing." Hermione grinned at him.

"Aww, you were thinking of asking someone weren't you Harry?" Harry blushed, slightly. Lucky for him, Dumbledore said something that grabbed everyone's attention.

"… Will receive your letters tomorrow, revealing the name of your partner. Those choices are irreversible, as they are magically picked by our own sorting hat. It is advised you don't try trading, it won't work." Dumbledore finished.

* * *

"This is horrible! It- It- It shouldn't be aloud! A crime! What if I get some Gryffindor? Oh god! WHAT IF I GET POTTER? Then-"

"God Pansy, Shut up already!" A very irritated Draco yelled, interrupting the brunette's panic attack. On the inside, he was having one himself.

Draco Malfoy couldn't stand the idea of getting stuck with some stupid Gryffindor, a boring Ravenclaw or a sickly sweet Hufflepuff. It was disgusting. Though he had had someone in mind- But Dumbledore had bursted his bubble with his announcement. Not that there wasn't still a chance... But then, had there been one to begin with?

"Draco! I know you see the problem! For gods sake you know who you're getting stuck with, aren't you horrified?" Pansy continued. "I mean-"

"Wait, what?" He interrupted again. The Slytherin girl rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You got Granger?" She announced as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, (Which you reader, have to admit, it kinda is). Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me Parkinson, what makes this so obvious?" He just about growled. Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Well for one thing, you know how messed up that sorting hat is! And then their's the fact that your both heads! Face it Draco, it's written in the stone, your stuck with her!"

"You know Draco," Blaise entered the conversation, "Pansy's got a point." Draco merely shook his head furiously, refusing to believe it.

"You're both insane." He mumbled, standing to leave.

* * *

"... Then, as soon as we get our _partners_, if we still have appetites we'll eat and then we're out to get our dress robes!" Ginny finished happily.

"How can you be so happy?" Ron groaned ignoring the cushion his sister flung at him, "Why do we even need to get our stuff so early?" Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Because! If we don't, then all the good stuff will be gone by the dance!" Hermione answered, fixing the cushion back into place. "And guys, try not to ruin my common room!" She lightly scolded, not noticing the portrait swinging open.

"A clean common room is a boring common room!" Ron mumbled.

"Gryffindors." A sneer caused them all to jump.

"Malfoy." Ron spat back. They were all visibly shocked when Ron wasn't met with a snarky remark. and the Slytherin only walked up to his room. _Sulking._

"Yikes. It even got to him," Harry grimanced after the door slammed.

"Can't blame him," Hermione agreed, "You could get stuck with anyone." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not like we can change it, so back to outfits!" The boys groaned.

* * *

The second Draco arrived in his room,. he collapsed onto his bed. Pansy and Blaise's words were ringing through his head.

One wouldn't think the great Draco Malfoy would care much- well, besides the fact that she was a mudblood- But he cared way more than he should. And not in the way he should.

True, he was, in ways, _fretting_ over it, but not because he wouldn't want to be seen with Granger. It was because he_ shouldn't_ be seen with Granger. It was all about reputation and pride. That's how the Malfoy's worked.

In all honesty, the idea of going with her to that ball sounded... Wonderful! Having her all to himself for a night... But it was frightening. He would admit, he'd had a "little boy crush" on her since they met. Perhaps that's why he loved picking on her so much. That's how it started anymore. Anything to have her eyes on him- even if they were blazing with fury.

Sounds absolutely ridiculous? Well, that's how the mind of 11 year old boys work.

But now he was 18, should be way past that. Would be too, if she returned the feelings...

#_#_#_#_#_#

Draco didn't leave his room again for hours. It was a bit past eight when he did. The other Gryffindorks were gone and, no surprise, Granger was curled up in her favorite armchair with a book. He silently grabbed an apple and shuffled to the couch in front of her, loudly plopping down in it.

She still didn't look up. Wouldn't you be annoyed, being ignored and all?

Deciding to... Catch her attention, he LOUDLY bit into his apple causing a loud crunching sound, getting a flinch out of the Gryffindor bookworm... But she didn't look up.

And so he repeated the action. This time, she seemingly glared at the book as though it were in fault. He smirked as he chewed.

'Just one more...'

For the third time he bit into his apple, though this time it was followed by the slamming of a book (a rather large book), and Granger now stood over him, holding his apple, face flushed with anger... But eyes on him.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you Malfoy?" She shouted.

"I have no clue what you could possibly be talking about, Granger. I'm simply sitting here trying to eat my apple in peace." He answered innocently.

"Don't try being innocent, Malfoy, It doesn't suit you!" She basically growled, throwing the apple at his head, before stomping up to her room.

"Don't try violence Granger, it doesn't suit _you!_" He called after her, smirking, only to be met with an annoyed groan.

* * *

"Gods 'Mione, you look horrible!" Ron exclaimed. The golden trio err... including Ginny, were standing in the Gryffindor common room, just about to leave for breakfast.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Ronald." Hermione glowered. Ron scratched his neck nervously.

"Didn't get any sleep either, Hermione?" Harry questioned with a yawn. The head girls nodded.

"Too... worried about today." She sighed, "What if I get some slimy Slytherin git?" Ron snorted.

"At least your not in danger of getting Loony Lovegood!" He exclaimed, earning an elbow in the stomach, curtisee of Harry. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Leave Luna alone, she's nice!" He answered. Ginny eyed him suspiciously for a moment before breaking out into a grin.

"I got it! Harry likes Luna!" She beamed. They all looked at their now beet red friend, filled with comments, but before any could come out, Neville saved him.

"Guys! We're gonna be late, remember breakfast! Our letters!" That said, the tall boy scurried off followed by the other four Gryffindors.

* * *

"I've got Potter! Oh Merlin, I've got Potter, I could feel it in my bones!" Pansy moaned flopping down in her usual seat beside Draco. Beside her, Daphne giggled and pointed to Draco.

"Look at him! He looks terrible!" She giggled louder when Draco glared. At that moment Blaise sat down across from Draco and grinned.

"So are you ready for your date with Granger, mate?" He questioned, only to become the new target of Draco's glare.

As his best friend, he of course knew about Draco's little crush. So it only made sense that he taunted and teased him mercilessly. Doesn't that sound about right?

"For the last time- I don't, Have. Granger!" Draco answered through clenched teeth.. Blaise only howled with laughter.

"Mate, your in denial!" This caused Pansy to giggle as Draco's head dropped to the table in defeat.

That of course was followed by a flurry of Owls overhead, to emphasize his defeat. Each owl held a gold envelope with different house seals. Every student held their breath. Dumbledore on the other hand had a twinkle in his eye as he sipped pumpkin juice.

* * *

_**(a/n**- Second story! Quite proud of it too, and for once, I actually have the next chapter already written out!)_

_(You see it too, right?)_

_\/_


	2. Your Wishes, My Kisses

_**Exasperation**_

**Author:** _Fourmille d'idees_

**Characters/Pairings: **_Pairings to be announced ^.~ (In next chapter)_

**Rating: **_T; For language_

**Warnings: **_Completly and utterly cliched. AU_

**Disclaimer: **_There was a girl in the Seventh grade. EI-EI-O. She wished she owned Harry Potter EI-EI-O. With a wish for Draco and a wish for Ron. Here a wish, there a wish, everywhere a wish- wish. Shania doesn't own Harry Potter, EI-EI-O!_

**Summary: **_In seventh year, Head boy and girl are forced to attend a ball together. But theirs more to it then that, what if the whole school must attend with a __**forced **date? AU(ish)_

_**(a/n- **Just remember, our barmy sorting hat picked each of their dates...)_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
_Your Wishes, My kisses_**

"So... who do you think I've got?" Ginny asked excitedly. Before Hermione could answer a flurry of Owls arrived, and they watched as every student in the Great Hall straightened, afraid of who they would recieve as a date.

As the Owls landed, each person reached out to take theirs. Hermione only stared at hers, Gryffindor courage gone, unable to work up the nerve to open it.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "Out of every girl, it has to be-"

"RONALD WEASLY?" A voice screeched from the Slythrin table, grabbing EVERYONE'S attention. It was undoubtedly, unmistakably, Pansy Parkinson. And she didn't sound happy. In fact, she sounded downright scandalized. "Ho- W- WHY HIM?"

"At least it wasn't Potter," Draco smirked, causing Daphne to burst into giggles.

"Yes!" Harry muttered to himself under his breath. Ginny jumped up.

"Yes! I knew it, I was right. You do like Luna!" She smirked triumphantly.

"Hey Weaselette!" A voice called, causing Ginny to turn around, eyebrows raised, to a smirking face. "Jumping for joy that you get to spend a whole night with me?" Hermione watched as the red-head visibly paled.

"No way!" She yelped, than sat down opening her envelope, trying to ignore the unmistakable Slytherin seal on the front. She continued to chant, as though the two words would prevent the name from being there. Hermione leaned over to peak and sure enough, in silky black script letters, the note read;

_**Blaise Zabini**_

"Merlin, this sucks! Open yours Hermione, maybe you'll get lucky like Harry."

The Head Girl glanced wearily at her friend before sighing in defeat and slowly opening her envelope...

**#_#_#_#_#_#**

"Can you believe this?" Daphne said, tears welling up in her eyes. Blaise shook his head absently, glancing again to a certain red head at the Gryffindor table. "Longbottom? A whole day of dress shopping, just so I could go with Longbottom?" She sniffed again.

"Longbottom is way better than Weasly!" Pansy wailed. Vincent looked up from his paper grinning wildly.

"Lavender. Lavender Brown." He stated

"At least you know who you got," Gregory Goyle answered, "Who's Padama Patil?" At the Ravenclaw table, a screech was heard as a dark haired girl ran out with an opened envelope in hand. Draco laughed.

"There's your answer!" Goyle opened his mouth to complain, but Blaise spoke first.

"Look over there, Granger's having a panic attack!" Blaise said, laughing. Draco looked up and sure enough, a blood red Hermione was shaking an opened envelope while yelling at the Weaselette who was tring to calm her down, a look of pity on her face. That couldn't be good.

_C'mon Draco,_ He internally rationalized with himself, _There are plenty of people Granger would freak out over getting! It's not-_

"I knew it!" Draco was snapped back into reality by Pansy's yell of triumph. Looking up, his eyes widened upon seeing she had his envelope.

"Hand it over, Parkinson!" He ordered. She smirked, handing him the open envelope.

Snatching it from her hands, he tried not to notice the Gryffindor lion and glanced at the inside paper only to immediatly regret it upon seeing what it said.

_**Hermione Granger**_

* * *

"Hermione you are soo lucky! Trade with me, you don't even want him!" Lavender continued, pacing around the common room. But Hermione wouldn't budge, she knew trading would only lead to trouble.

"I don't see why you want him anyway, he's a jerk!" Hermione shrugged. Lavender shook her head in protest and Hermione continued. "Honestly, it's just Draco Malfoy!"

"No, Hermione," Lavender argued, "It's THE Draco Malfoy! Rich and good-looking! Four hours with him and I'm set for life!"

"You're kidding, right?" The brunette asked in disbelief. "We can't actually be talking about this! There is nothing infinetly great about Malfoy. Trust me, I know."

Ron snorted. "Hermione Granger, the one girl in this whole school that can resist Malfoy's charm." He gave a fake applause.

"Ahem!" Ginny interrupted. "That's two girls! Malfoy has nothing on me!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure!" He answered sarcastically. Before Ginny could reply, Seamus entered the room, smirking.

"Hey, Harry! Loony Lovegood is here- and she's asking for ya!" He teased rather loudly. Hermione ang Ginny giggled as Harry blushed and stood to go fetch the Ravenclaw, but was stopped by Ginny who was pulling along Hermione. She shook her head at him.

"Sorry Harry, you're going to have to wait to see your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

Ginny put up a finger to silence him. "As I was saying, Me, Luna and Hermione are going to Mione's room to talk. You two meet us downstairs, and bring Neville, in half an hour so we can all go Hogsmeade and get our dress robes."

That said, she grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her out, not waiting for a responce from the boys.

* * *

"I am not the only one who saw that, C'mon guys, tell me I am not the only one who saw that!" Pansy ranted, falling onto the armchair in the common room. Blaise continued to glare at her as he answered.

"Pansy, it was in your freaking imagination. There's no way in hell I'd look at Gin- Weaselette like that!"

"Is that so?" Pansy giggled, having noticed his little mistake. And for the first time, the first time **ever**, Blaise blushed.

"Goyle!" Pansy jumped in surpise as Draco barked at the large boy. Blaise, on the other hand, sighed in relief.

Gregory looked up in surprise and walked over to where Draco stood.

"Trade with me." The blonde ordered. Goyle opened his mouth in disbelief.

"But didn't Dumbledore say no trading?"

"Forget what Dumbledore said," Draco answered gritting his teeth. "There's hundreds of students, he won't notice." Goyle shrugged, taking the paper, (Only a bit hesitant) that Draco held out and handing his to his fellow Slytherin.

What happened next couldn't have been predicted by anyone.

Except maybe Dumbledore.

As Draco walked towards Blaise and Pansy, feeling quite smug, he suddenly froze. Not just that, but he got paler and at that moment, he dropped the note in his hand and quickly ran back to Gregory.

After snatching what he stangely needed, still pale and even a bit green, he dashed out of the room.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other before running out of the room after him, both thinking similar things.

_This won't end well._

* * *

"... So your color, Luna! You have to look for that today, it'd be perfect on you!" Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

Hermione, who had been rather quiet the whole time, suddenly stiffened when she heard the strained voice of her roomate grunt the pasword and walk in.

Ginny immidiatley stopped talking and the three of them looked up to see a very pale Draco... making his way to Hermione. Ginny watched in surprise as Hermione stood up to ... greet him.

"Malfoy are you okay? You look kind o-" Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she was silenced by the Slytherin prince's lips crashing against her's. For a second she was completly stiff, but somehow, something about his soft lips caused her eyes to flutter close and she kissed back. Behind her Ginny was gaping, speechless and Luna was smiling knowingly.

Hermione was completly in another world... Until Draco's hand snaked it's way around her waist and she _woke up._ Her eyes were open, her entire being frozen, and a second later her fist connected with his face.

"What the fuck, Granger?" Malfoy growled holding his bleeding-and-probably-broken nose. Hermione kept her fist balled as if prepared to repeat her action.

"Excuse me?" She yelled in disbelief. "Why the- What the- WHO IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

It was then that the oh mighty head boy became aware of the paper in his hand and registered exactly what had happened. And as he did, his face turned as pale as it had been when he walked in. Embarrasment shot through him.

"The- It was..." Yes, THE Draco Malfoy was stuttering to come up with an answer for (apparently) THE Hermione Granger. "It was the bloody spell on the bloody letter, Okay!" He finally shouted, a pink tint forming on his cheeks as he stomped to the door.

The three girls watched him and noticed that two other people had been in the room. Pansy and Blaise, the latter of whom was staring at Hermione with wide eys, followed Draco as he stormed out. The second they were out of sight, Hermione's anger dissapeared and she collapsed back onto the chair.

"Merlin's name- I can not believe that just happened to me!" She cried in exasperation. And Harry and Ron chose that moment to burst in.

"What in hell's name was all that shouting?"

"And what did you do to make Malfoy curse AND bleed?"

Hermione only looked up at them, a look of pure hopelessness grasing her features before answering.

"I kissed him."

* * *

"I can not believe you kissed a mudblood!" Crabbe stupidly exclaimed after hearing the full story, from Pansy of course.

"I can't believe she punched him!" Pansy added, daring a quick glance at Draco who wasn't even looking up. Strange.

"I can't believe she broke his nose." Blaise mumbled a bit absently, also watching his best friend. He, of course, knew what Draco was think- no, freaking out over and exactly how he was feeling.

He was happy, because he had finally kissed Granger, yet guilty, because he upset her. Embarassed, because she broke his nose, and of course sad and panicking because he was sure any chance he had with her was now ruined.

He was more off than Blaise expected. He was so distracted and upset he wasn't even scolding the three of them for their comments on him.

"So... um, where are we going?" Blaise questioned, attempting to change the subject. Why they were shopping so early, he would never understand. But then, it was best not to question Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy glanced around befor pointing ahead. "We'll go to Gladrags and if we don't find anything, we'll check out Madame Blavatsky's!"

Well that sounded like a waste of time. Of course Gladrag's would have nothing and Madame Blavatsky's wizarding DRESS WEAR would have what they needed. But, he was not going to be the one to start an argument with Pansy, so he rolled his eyes and followed her.

* * *

"Can we just make a quick stop at honeydukes?" Ron basically pleaded, again.

"'Course you can, Ron," Ginny suddenly answered, surprising Hermione so much, she looked up for the first time since they left the school building. "As long as you take Harry and Neville with you, while we go get our dresses." Now it made sense.

Harry and Neville, who had been conversing with Luna, both looked up having heard their names.

"What?" They both questioned Ron, on the other hand, had heard Ginny loud and clear. The ginger lit up and proceeded to grab both his friends arms, dragging them off without an answer. Hermione smiled slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Well, since their gone, we're off to Blavatsky's!" Ginny exclaimed as the girls walked towards the dress shop.

Hermione didn't match her excitement though, knowing how crowded it could be... And then their was the slight chance that a certain blonde might be there...

The brunette shook her head.

_'No, that's not important. He's not important. I should be focusing on getting a dress for the dance... That I'm going to with him...' _She groaned inwardly.

She wasn't too stuck on the fact that she was going with him, no, she'd gotten over that. But what she was stuck on was the fact that he had kissed her. Of course it was only because of the charm on the letter (She knew trading would lead to no good!), but she had kissed him back!

_'It could have... It would have turned into a snog fest had I not come to my sense's!'_ Of course, it was all his fault. _'And here I thought he was smart.'_ She continued in her mind as they entered Blavatsky's. '_Stupid Malfoy.'_

* * *

_Now this is just ridiculous._ I scolded myself as I began trying on a new dress robe (much like a tuxedo). Usually, this was simple. I would just try on one to see if it fits, make sure it was expensive, worth it and then get it. Because either way, I'd look good.

But this time, it's uncomfortably different. For once, I actually wanted to try and _wow _my date.

_Like it'll make a difference._ I thought bitterly. _Granger hates me anyway, especially after what Dumbledore's damned letter made me do... I just... But she kissed back... Why?_ I sighed, having no answer for myself and growled again when I saw myself in the mirror. _Nothing special... again._

"Any luck?" Blaise called over. I shook my head. _At least I'm not the only one with this problem._ I almost smirked at the idea of Blaise and his red headed girlfriend. Almost.

"None." I mumbled back, stripping, "You?"

"Nothing here!" He called, but I barely heard him. I suspiciously eyed the silver robes... I did not remember picking that up. Shrugging, I tried it on. When that was done, I peaked at the mirror and a smirk was immediatly on my face. Ha, perfect again.

When I had on my regular clothes, I stepped out of the dressing room, the silver robes in my hand, ready to be purchased. Once again, I was the first one done.

"...The color orange is out of the question, though, I mean, orange, at a dance..." My head immediatly shot to the side when I heard that voice, and what I saw was, well, mostly expected. Granger, Weaslette and Loony Lovegood.

Somehow, at some unexplainable speed, I found myself back in my dressing room, the door locked. I immediatly scolded myself.

_Great, now what? I can't even look at her without panicking!_

* * *

"It does look nice... and I like the color, I admit." Luna agreed, taking the dress from the rack. I practically squealed in delight and grabbed her hand.

"You have to go try it on!" I quickly found her a dressing room and she went in. Strangely enough, one of the rooms said occupied, but was completly silent... Shrugging it off, I rejoined Hermione by the dress racks. She was eyeing a nice red dress, but didn't look too interested.

"Don't get red," I advised, "It's cliche, get something no one else will have!" She smiled- a small smile- and nodded. I sighed, rolling my eyes and turned around-

"Oof!" I stumbled back a bit, before and then looked up to see what I had bumped into. Or rather, who.

"What do you think?" Blaise asked, smirking. I immediatly covered my eyes.

"You idiot! I can't see your robes before the dance, especially since I'm your date!" I heard him sigh.

"Relax! I'm not wearing this one anyway." When I removed my hands his smirk was replaced with a frown. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave." I ordered, pointing to the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm getting my dress and you can't see it, so you have to leave!" He put his hands up in defense, his eyebrows furrowing. It almost looked... cute.

"Didn't mean to rile you up, hothead." He said. I huffed in response and stomped away to where the fancier dresses were, dragging Hermione with me.

* * *

"Finally!" I murmured collapsing on the armchair. It had taken nearly all day for me to find a perfect robe, and probably another two hours for the little Weasly to finally let Granger go into a dressing room with, most likely, twenty dresses. _What I would've done to see her in one of those dresses.. But it had been my only chance to pay and sneak out._ Not to mention Pansy had a lot more unnecessary shopping to do...

Blaise is a lucky bloke, he didn't have to hide from Weaslette.

Sighing, I glanced ouer at the dress robes, which were on a hanger. I blinked, noticing a note on the table. I leaned over and picked it up, letting my eyes skim over it, not that that was even necessary considering the second I unfolded it Grangers voice was in the air.

_"Mal- I mean, Draco, you weren't here when I came back, so I decided to go ahead and patrol without you. But you should still carry out your duties. I'm patroling Slytherin and Hufflepuff so you can take Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And, err, try not to forget again."_

I immediatly shot up and nearly ran out of the dorm. _'I'm so screwed!'_

**_#_#_#_#_#_#_**

Patroling was always easy, tedious, but easy. Nothing much ever happened, deducting a few points, screaming at a couple of second years, showing off for sixth year girls, yup boring. But especially tonight without Granger around. I liked our constant bickering and her annoying lectures... They were at least more exciting than the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"Uhhuh *sniffle*..."

I turned to the right and nervously walked down the small passageway, only to find a sobbing first year.

"Umm... Rowle?" I questioned, gaining her attention. The small curly haired blonde was huddled against the wall, knees drawn up and arms as well as her face hiding in it. I slowly and cautiously made my way to where she was and sat down, awkwardly patting her back in comfort. Crying girls made me nervous...

Usually it wasn't my particular place to comfort or even know half the kids in the school. Especially if they weren't in my house. But then, this particular Ravenclaw was somewhat different. And, at this time, known by most of Slytherins in Hogwarts.

I considered using my badge to get Granger here, fast, seeing as I wasn't very good with children, but I decided against it. Surely I could handle this.

"Mr. M- Malfoy, what does it m- mean to be d- disowned?" The sniffling girl asked, finally. I slightly stiffened at the name. It was usually what my Father was adressed as and I had half a mind to tell her to call me Draco.

"Well... It basically means the family wants nothing to do with the person they are dis-owning." I tried, not thinking.

Obviously, I said something really wrong because she immediatly began sobbing again, but even louder than before.

_Awkward... Maybe I can't handle this alone..._

Slowly and nervously, I pressed my head badge which began beeping, signaling for Granger to come, as hers would be beeping too.

And knowing I barely ever (in fact, this is actually the very first time) use the badge, Granger probably, literally, ran over here because a couple of minutes later, (of crying of course) She was right there, out of breath. Slowly, without even sparing me a glance, she stooped down in front of the child and began speaking in the softest voice imaginable.

Merlin I wish she'd talk to me like that, it was so... alluring.

"Jenette, is it? Jenette Rowle, what's the matter?" She questioned lightly.

"M- my dad is mad at me for not m-making Slytherin, he says I've tarnished the f-family name. And the older S-slytherins won't leave me alone..." She sniffled. Granger sighed and patted her on the back.

I felt bad for the girl. Her father, Thorfinn Rowle, a known Death Eater, had been captured by the Ministry. Of course, with them slipping and all, he had escaped, though he had most likely caught word that his daughter was not in Slytherin. There had been a few rumors that he was somehow sending messages to his family, death threats and all, but I believed them as nothing more than that- rumors. It was believable though, it's something he would do. I had met him once or twice and remembered him as a cruel man. Like most Death Eaters.

Thank god his daughter wasn't like him though. She was more like her mother, a friend of my mother's. Well, she was... Until she was murdered.

And because of her mother's murder and Father's Death Eater status, she was shunned by most of the houses, save Ravenclaw of course. Glancing at her and Granger, who was comforting her with words, I realized my earlier mistake. The other Slytherin's must have been telling her she was disowned. The stupid ones.

"Malfoy?"

I looked up expectantly when Granger said my name. She was still looking down at Rowle, who was now wiping her eyes, preparing to stand.

"Yes, Hermione?" Her head snapped up in shock at hearing me say her name, her first name. I caught her gaze and held it. We continued to stare at each other, the corridor being completly silent... Save for my heart which was so loud, I could swear she heard it too.

After what seemed like an hour, she spoke. "You should escort Jenette back to her room while I finish up my rounds." The three of us stood and I nodded. She smiled slightly and patted the girl once more before leaving, my eyes following her as she left.

We walked in silence to the Ravenclaw dorms. I glanced at the eleven year old. Granger must be really good with children because she looked as good as new. There was even a bit of a bounce in her step.

"How come Hermione wasn't wearing her ring?" She questioned, pure curiousity in her voice.

"What ring?" I answered in confusion.

"My mom told me that boys give girls rings when they are in love and married and stuff." She explained in a _duh_ voice. "Where's the ring you gave Ms. Hermione?"

_Thank goodness for the darkness._ I could very well feel my face heating up. _Merlin, I'm turning into Weasly, blushing at the mention of her name and mine in the same sentence..._

"W- what makes you think we're in love?" I asked, scolding myself for stuttering.

"The way you were looking at her. Only people who are in love look like that!" She answered dreamily.

I snorted. "Like who?"

"My grandparents. And my aunt and my uncle. And Dumbledore and McGonagall. Plus you and Hermione." I couldn't help but laugh at the one about Dumbledore and McGonagall. "So are you married?"

I stopped laughing and shook my head. "No... but we are dating." I couldn't help but add the last part.

"What's that?"

"It's... what people in school do to find the someone they want to marry." I answered with unsurity. It was the best explanation I had.

"Oh. Well, I think you found your someone." She announced as we stopped in front of the portrait hole. I didn't answer.

The women in the portrait looked up and spoke.

"Don't look, it's worthless. Don't even try. If you can percieve me, you've reason to cry. What am I?"

I almost groaned. I could never be a Ravenclaw, I hate riddles.

"A Thestral." She answered after a moment causing the portrait hole to swing open.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." I inwardly cringed again and patted her back (again awkwardly) and hesitated before speaking.

"It's just... Draco." I sighed. She smiled up at me again, nodding and the walked through the open portrait hole.

I sighed. That one little girl just gave me a whole lot to think about. I looked up when the portrait closed and the woman in it giggled, but didn't comment.

The way the girls... and portraits, gossip, tomorrow, I could guarentee everyone will know about _Draco and Hermione._

I grinned to myself as I continued down the hall, my strange feelings and broken nose (that had a nice bandage over it) forgotten.

I mean, I do enjoy when she's pissed. But... When she's not punching me in the nose.

* * *

_**(a/n**- Sorry for taking so long (A whole month)! School took away all my time! So updates will probably be only on weekends. I had this done yesterday, but decided to post it today instead. Anyway at least this chapter was pretty long though. (4,519 word xD). Yeah and, because I am not sure, did I spell McGonagall right? Not to mention I probably had more mistakes. Anyone care to Beat Read for me? It's hard to edit my own writing..._

_I have a lot of randomly favorite moments in this chapter. It may be my very favorite in the whole story... next to the dance anyway. Like the kiss scene and the reveal of who they got over at the Slytherin table, something about Crabbe saying he had Lavender made me laugh. And the conversation with Blaise and Ginny. This IS mostly about Draco/Hermione but the second major pairing is Blaise and Ginny. It just seems really cute to me.)_


	3. Dating Disaster

_**Exasperation**_

* * *

_**Author:**__ Fourmille d'idees_

_**Characters/Pairings:**__ (Each person won't necessarily end up with their dates.) Major: Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise, Luna/Harry, Pansy/Ron, Daphne/Neville Minor: Seamus/Hannah, Dean/Lavender, (The others either won't end up together or are not yet announced.)_

_**Rating:**__ T; for language_

_**Warnings:**__ Completely and utterly clichéd. AU_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sigh. And here I thought Jupiter was safe from this..._

_**Summary:**__ In seventh year, Head boy and girl are forced to attend a ball together. But there's more to it than that, what if the whole school must attend with a forced date? AU(ish)_

* * *

_**Dating?**_

Ever been in one of those situations where everyone's either smiling at you, glaring or giving you knowing looks. Or just look plain perplexed. And the catch, you have no clue why? Well that's exactly how Hermione Granger felt when she entered the great hall Monday morning.

But being her, she tried ignoring it. This actually turned out to be pretty easy... Until she reached the Gryffindor table, anyway. There Hermione was greeted with a glaring Ginny, who had her hands on her hips. Not a good sign.

"Hi Ginny," She began carefully

"Hermione. Jean. Granger," The slow name card, another bad sign. "How could you?" Hermione stared at her.

"How could I what?" She asked genuinely surprised making Ginny drop her hands to her side.

"Start dating Draco Malfoy and not tell me!" Ginny explained. Had Hermione been drinking pumpkin juice right then, much like Ron, she probably would have choked, also much like Ron.

"I- I- What?" Hermione stuttered.

"Sh- She what?" Ron managed, still sputtering for breath. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone's talking about it. I found out from Blaise, Hermione. Blaise!" Ginny nearly screamed. Hermione finally found her voice.

"Ginny, I'm not dating Dra- Malfoy! I haven't even really spoken to him since before Hogsmeade yesterday."

Ginny took a second to think and stare at Hermione skeptically for a moment before relaxing a bit, just a bit, and taking a seat.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it..." She finally said causing her friend to sigh in relief and take her usual seat beside her. "But I'm watching you," She warned.

"So... What was that about a talk with Blaise?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject, refusing to look at either Harry or Ron, both of whom were staring at the two girls, hard. If she looked them in the eye, it'd be harder to not blurt out everything that was running through her mind.

Ginny turned red. "Oh, did I mention that? Well, this morning I bumped into him in the hall, and he kept trying to make me laugh, and it was working, but then I guess he ran out of jokes or something. So then he mentioned you and Malfoy and, he seemed pretty upset too, and so I kind of freaked out and well, I was gonna leave but he looked sort of disappointed, so I sort of..."

She took a breath (finally), "Gave him a kiss on the cheek... But Hermione, you should have seen his face, I swear he was blushing, I didn't even know he could, and he looked so happy! - Do you think he might like me- not that I care- because I don't, but, well?-"

Hermione half-heartedly giggled at her friends' sudden change of heart. But of course, her thoughts were elsewhere, on someone else. Someone, who just so happened to at that moment enter the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco was all too aware of the silence that had struck the Great Hall. He tried to suppress a smirk as he walked in and many students stared in his direction, but teachers only glanced around in confusion. Well, except Dumbledore, OF COURSE. The bloody nutcase probably planned this moment too.

He made his way to the Slytherin table, but halfway to his usual seat, he noticed a certain two girls standing up, glaring at... He glanced behind himself hopefully.

Nope, they were glaring at him.

_Crap._

"Hey girls," He said as he stopped in front of them. Pansy glared harder.

"Don't _'Hey, girls'_ us, Draco Malfoy." Daphne snapped. Draco sighed.

"Alright, what'd I do?" He asked carefully. They turned to look at each other.

"You hear that Pansy, he doesn't know what he's done."

"Well, of course he doesn't Daphne. That's how boys are; they never know when they've done something wrong. He probably doesn't even realize how disappointing this is for us."

Again, Draco sighed. He knew what they were doing. He just didn't know why.

"I know what you mean, Pans. I mean, we've all been friends since we were five so I was under the impression we told each other everything. Especially things like _this._"

As much as he wanted to ignore it, there was sadness in Daphne's voice. Draco cringed. He knew what they were talking about.

"Daphne-"

"Draco, you could've told us you were dating Granger," Pansy said, dropping her hands to her side, "We wouldn't have bothered you about it… Not that much."

"Guys I-"

"Some best mate you turned out to be." Draco held back a groan as Blaise entered the conversation. The dark haired boy sat down, arms crossed and glared at the blonde. "I had to find out from Lavender Brown. _Lavender Bloody Brown._ A Gryffindor, some flirtatious Gryffindor had to tell me!" He ranted.

Again, Draco attempted to speak only to be stopped by Pansy.

"Not even Blaise, Draco? I at least expected you to tell him-" She scolded him, loudly. Draco didn't have to glance around to know that the majority of the Great Hall was looking their way. Pansy was making a scene and he really didn't need that. Not about this.

"Pansy," He tried quietly.

"-is tell your best mate. I mean us, fine, we're _us_ so it's understandable but Blaise is-" She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

No more Mr. Nice Malfoy.

"PANSY!" His shout echoed through the dining hall. "We'll continue this conversation in **my** common room tonight, yeah?"

Not giving her a chance to answer, he turned and strode out of the Great Hall.

* * *

After the scene in the Great Hall, the rest of the day was full of gossip. Not that Draco would know considering he was skiving off the entire day, which really got to Hermione. Half because she felt that if she had to endure being stared at like a bug under a microscope all day, he did too. And then there was the fact that he was Head boy and setting a terrible example.

Everyone noticed he was missing of course and she had been asked a thousand times, mostly by angry Slytherin females, and Lavender (Who thought it was _utterly romantic_ that the two would _fall in love_, right before the ball) why she wasn't with him. Even Harry had asked her! But then, at least he was talking to her. Ron wouldn't even glance her way!

"Coming to dinner Hermione?" Ginny asked, popping up beside her. " I'm going to drop off my books first." She shrugged.

"That's okay; I'll head back to my room. I don't think I can handle any more questions… Or snarky comments."

Ginny patted her on the back. "Alright, But while you're up there you should probably talk to Malfoy. You're going to have to patrol with him tonight anyway." She reminded her . Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, maybe he's figured out who started this rumor." Ginny smiled.

"Oh, you'll figure it out Hermione. See you tomorrow!" She called as Hermione turned the corner.

"If I'm still alive…" The older girl murmured, walking off.

Ginny was about halfway to the Gryffindor common room when she bumped into someone, dropping her books.

"Watch it," an annoyed voice spoke. She stopped, having recognized the voice and looked up, glaring.

"Excuse me, Zabini?"

Blaise looked down at her looking surprised but his eyes quickly regained their slight hardness, surprising Ginny. He was usually nothing less of extremely flirtatious and annoyingly smug.

"I apologize, but not now Ginevra. " Ginny's expression softened somewhat as he handed her her things. Ever the Gentleman… She quickly caught up with him.

"What's got you down, Zabini?" She asked walking beside him.

"Nothing that concerns you." He answered shortly. He looked like he wanted to say more, but only continued walking. Ginny stopped and grabbed his hand as she did, stopping him as well. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. She returned the look.

"Seriously? I'm actually trying to help, there's no reason to be so rude." She told him. "Anyway, you're not your usual annoying, arrogant self. I almost miss it. What's up?"

He didn't answer for a while, just stared at her hand holding his. Finally, he did something. Looking back up at her he held up their hands smirking, a strange glint in his eye.

"What?" She asked, not liking the look.

"You wanted to know what was wrong very badly…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, so?" She said slowly.

"You like me." He declared. Ginny gawked at him.

"Tch- Y- You're losing your mind, Zabini!" She managed dropping his hand and trying to ignore the redness of her cheeks. He chuckled and picked it back up, swinging their hands up and down.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for my charm, Ginny." He told her, his smirk growing. She rolled her eyes and dropped his hand again, groaning.

"This is what I get for being nice," She moaned. "Now I'll never be rid of you!"

"But you don't want to be rid of me." He said teasingly. Before she could respond he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Have somewhere to be, but I'll see you later!" He called, quickly leaving.

Behind him Ginny attempted to conceal a smile as she continued to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the black armchair in the Head common room when he heard a feminine voice speak the password and the portrait swing open. Recognizing the voice, he immediately stiffened. He knew he was going to have to tell them sooner or later, but… He hadn't really thought it through. Which was a bit ridiculous, considering he did nothing all day. Well, except sulk.

"Hey," He mumbled when his three friends entered the room. The girls walked side by side, said nothing, kept their chins up and sat in front of Draco. Blaise trailed behind with a bemused look on his face and sat next to him.

"So what excuse have you come up with this time?"

Draco was actually a bit relieved by this. At least he was talking to him.

"No excuses, just the truth." He said beginning to explain the situation. Barely a minute into his explanation, a certain brown haired Gryffindor entered the room, which went unnoticed by the four Slytherin's.

"…and between the way kids gossip and those portraits… Well it got out." He finished. Immediately, the two girls burst into laughter as Blaise shook his head. Draco glared.

"_What _is so funny?" He huffed, looking between the three.

"You said you did it by accident…" Pansy managed between giggles.

"But you look so smug about it, like you did it on purpose." Daphne informed him, finally stopping her laughter. Draco opened his mouth to reply, but someone else beat him to it.

"He did, didn't he?" Four pairs of eyes watched as Hermione stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Silence hung in the air for a couple of seconds. Blaise broke it.

"Well mate, if it makes you feel any better, you've still got us." He said giving Draco a pat on the back. The blonde groaned, holding his face in his hands.

"I'm so screwed!"

* * *

_**(a/n- **__I've been on a roll all week, what do you think should happen in the next chapter? How should Pansy talk to Ron? Blaise and Ginny? Neville/Daphne? Harry and Luna? You have to tell me what you want or I can't write it!)_


End file.
